The present invention relates a fluid friction clutch and more particularly to a fluid friction clutch of the general type disclosed in German Pat. No. 28 04 859 which is owned by the assignee of the present application. A fluid friction clutch of this type is utilized preferably to drive a cooling fan in an automotive engine.
Under certain conditions of installation, it can be a disadvantage of clutches of this type that the configuration with an electromagnet arranged on the front side of the clutch requires a relatively long structural length in the axial direction, especially, if the clutch is also equipped with a flange on its rear side which serves for mounting and for the transmission of torque on its rear side.